Le mot de la fin
by Phosphoros
Summary: Grindelwald est enfermé dans sa cellule après des dizaines et des dizaines d'années d'emprisonnement mais ce soir-là n'est pas un soir comme les autres... Il va bientôt être libéré.


Assit au fond de sa minuscule cellule dans sa tour esseulée, Grindelwald laissait ses pensées et ses souvenirs glissaient et l'emmener ailleurs. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'années qu'il était là.

Il n'avait plus vraiment faim.

Il n'avait plus vraiment froid.

Même la fureur et la haine s'étaient éteintes en lui, entre ses murs gris et froid.

Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Depuis si longtemps il avait sentie cette fureur brûlait au fond de son âme, ce profond sentiment d'injustice... Il ne savait plus quand l'incendie s'était allumé en lui... Ni pourquoi. Ça l'avait profondément répugner de devoir se brimer, se cacher.

Lui.

Lui qui était si puissant et intelligent. Si seul. Pourquoi ça ne gênait que lui ?

Décidé à renverser cet ordre illogique basé sur les craintes et les faiblesses des sorciers médiocres qui gouvernaient, il s'était mit à chercher frénétiquement une arme, un pouvoir, qui puisse lui permettre de rétablir la justice. La seule loi logique et juste c'était la loi du plus fort. Les sorciers l'admettaient volontiers d'ailleurs, comment traitaient ils les êtres inférieur ? Les loups-garou, les elfes de maisons, les gobelins et autres créatures magiques ? Ne les brimaient ils pas ? Ne s'en servaient ils pas à leur propre fin ? Pourquoi alors les moldus devaient ils être traités différemment ? Ils étaient inférieur eux aussi. Et davantage a bien des égards, que certaines créatures magiques.

La magie était la distinction des êtres d'exception.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé, dans les ardeurs de sa jeunesse quand le brasier brûlait son âme.

Lors d'une de ses journées de recherche d'une arme de puissance, il était tombé sur le conte des trois frères, les reliques de la mort. Une vague d'excitation l'avait traversé ce jour-là... Oh oui il s'en souvenait vaguement de cette délicieuse euphorie... L'idée d'accéder au pouvoir de la baguette de sureau l'avait fait frémir. L'idée d'enchaîner la mort elle-même, l'avait envoûté.

Ennuyé par ses études à Durmstrang et frustré de ne pas avoir accès à toute la connaissance sans s'embarrasser de couleur, il était devenu provocateur et agressif... Grindelwald se recroquevilla davantage sous sa couverture de fine laine et s'installa plus confortablement sur son grabat. Oui il s'était mis à tester quelques théories intéressantes... Il fallait bien qu'il s'exerce, l'école manquait cruellement de cours pratique ! Ah... Son premier cobaye humain. Le sort avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances ce jour-là... Son cobaye avait frôlé la mort, c'était... Magnifique. Sa pensée à lui, conduite par sa magie et sa baguette avait fait vacillé l'existence entière d'un autre être... Le pouvoir... Cette expérience le lui avait fait comprendre, c'était la mort. La mort était le comble du pouvoir, c'était cette capacité a régenter la vie, à choisir qui vivait et qui mourrait, l'essence même de la puissance.

Finalement le fait d'avoir été viré de Durmstrang avait arrangé ses affaires. Finit la perte de temps à écouter ces imbéciles lui parler de sornettes moralisatrice. Finit de suivre leur voie médiocre et manquant si cruellement d'ambition et de grandeur. Finit les limites. Il s'était mit à voyager, étudiant tous les textes qu'il trouvait sur les reliques de la mort et se rendant dans les lieux mentionnés par le conte. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva à Godric's hollow, chez sa tante. Son regard s'embua en repensant à la rencontre qu'il y avait fait. La rencontre la plus importante de son existence. Enfin il s'était trouvé un égal ! Quelqu'un qui comprenait son ambition, qui suivait parfaitement ses théories, ils raisonnaient ensemble avec Albus, et pour la première fois, Grindelwald se sentait comprit.

Une mélancolie poisseuse lui tomba sur les épaules en repensant à leurs débats, à leurs ébats... Tout était puissant entre eux, puissant et passionné. Tout les rapprochait. Leur quête commune pour les reliques, leur puissance, leur intellect. Une symbiose parfaite et grandiose. Grindelwald sentit son cœur frissonner, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réfugiait dans ces souvenirs-là. A eux deux ils pouvaient surpassés tout ce qui avait jamais été entreprit auparavant, ils pouvaient devenir des dieux !

Mais la fureur brûlait au fond de son âme.

Malgré ce répit, malgré Albus...

La haine et la fureur brûlait son cœur et il fallait qu'il l'exhale.

Lui il n'avait plus de chaînes, il n'avait personne pour le retenir. Mais Albus...

Finalement leurs chemins s'étaient séparés. Abruptement. Sur le coup ça n'avait fait qu'amplifier sa haine et sa fureur. Rien d'autre. Mais après toutes ces années...

Le brasier qui consumait son âme s'était éteint.

Et maintenant il regrettait. Et il voyait le chemin que, peut-être, il aurait pu suivre aux côtés d'Albus... Il voyait la beauté de leur lien. Maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu et que le brasier ne brûlait plus, il voyait tous les autres chemins qu'il aurait pu choisir d'arpenter...

Mais on ne change pas le passé.

Et rien hormis cette prison - sa prison - n'avait pu éteindre le brasier qui lui avait caché tous les chemins hormis celui du pouvoir. Il avait fini par accepter ce qu'il avait été, ses erreurs. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul regret maintenant, c'était celui de ne pas pouvoir agir comme il fallait, une seule fois dans sa vie.

Il ferma les yeux sur la lumière argentée qui éclairait doucement sa cellule, convoquant une nouvelle fois les souvenirs qu'il avait d'Albus pour se préparer à s'endormir quand un claquement de cape retentit, lui arrachant un sursaut surprit. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda par la petite fenêtre, toujours blotti sous sa couverture en position fœtale. Une ombre humaine dont les pans de cape claquait sous le vent se tenait devant la fenêtre, l'ombre ondula comme un reptile et se glissa dans sa cellule. Grindelwald se tourna complètement vers elle et se releva. C'était lui ! Enfin...

Il examina le visage reptilien de Voldemort et il vit dans ses yeux que lui aussi avait son brasier. Il sourit.

\- Vous voici donc, je me doutais que vous viendriez - un jour. Mais votre voyage aura été vain: je ne l'ai jamais eue...

\- Tu mens ! S'énerva t-il aussitôt.

Une bouffée de plaisir et de joie envahit brutalement Grindelwald, oh oui ça ne serait pas difficile... Et en prime il allait s'amuser un peu.

Voldemort le vrilla de ses yeux rouges, le sourire de Grindelwald s'accentua en sentant l'esprit du sorcier tentait de fouiller le sien. La fureur du jeune mage noir s'accentua quand il n'y trouva rien. Il n'y avait rien a trouvé. Grindelwald n'avait plus que son esprit, il passait son temps à jouer avec, à s'en servir de refuge. Alors non: rien n'était accessible. Il se protégeait par le vide. Et le jeune homme ne mettrait pas la main sur sa baguette de cette façon...

\- Dis moi où est la baguette de sureau ou je met fin à ta pitoyable existence siffla Voldemort.

Cet homme là n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour vaincre Albus, c'était certain.

Grindelwald était si heureux et si amusé qu'il avait bien du mal à maîtriser son hilarité, il avait envie de rire comme jamais ! Enfin il allait être libéré ! Cette nuit ! Enfin sa chance d'agir comme il fallait se présentait.

\- Tuez moi donc Voldemort, la mort sera la bienvenue ! Mais elle ne vous apportera pas ce que vous cherchez.

\- ... Il y a tant de choses que vous ne comprenez pas cracha le jeune mage noir avec mépris.

C'était lui qui ne comprenait pas.

Grindelwald le savait parfaitement, il avait emprunté le même chemin. Quoi qu'avec plus de discernement visiblement... Le brasier de fureur et de haine dansait presque dans les yeux rouges. Et en voyant son interlocuteur si impuissant et énervé Grindelwald repartit dans un éclat de rire. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait en ce moment même. Il n'alimenterait pas le brasier. Et il se rangeait aux côtés d'Albus. Pour la première fois depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, ils étaient à nouveau uni par un objectif commun. Et son dernier acte serait l'acte rédempteur.

Grindelwald vit le mage noir tressaillir sous une vague magique et crisper la mâchoire d'un air furibond.

Assez attendu pensa t-il, effrayé à l'idée de voir sa libération s'envoler.

\- Tuez moi, maintenant ! Exigea t-il. Les yeux rouges se plantèrent en lui et le brasier y dansait. Il ne manquait plus qu'un dernier effort... Vous ne vaincrez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas vaincre ! S'exclama t-il avec foi. Cette baguette ne sera jamais à vous...

L'éclair vert fusa vers lui et en cette dernière seconde il sentit un soupir lui échapper.

Un soupir de soulagement victorieux.

* * *

**Je me base sur le livre de JKR ici pas sur le film (pour ceux qui s'étonnent de la réaction de Grindelwald...), il y est mentionné qu'il a exprimé des remords durant ses dernières années et les paroles qu'ils échangent avec Voldemort sont directement tirées du livre. **

**J'ai juste ajouté les pensées de Grindelwald autours et comblait les creux ;) **


End file.
